


Day 28 of Whumptober 2020 & Day 27 of Spooktober 2020

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (figure it out lol), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Mugging, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 28, Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops. (Whumptober) and Day 27, Lacerations (Spooktober)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 9





	Day 28 of Whumptober 2020 & Day 27 of Spooktober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I combined the 2 prompts I'm doing, Spooktober and Whumptober. I did Day 27, Lacerations (Spooktober) and Day 28, Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops. (Whumptober)
> 
> The prompts for Day 28 was:
> 
> Accidents|Hunting Season|Mugged
> 
> I chose Mugged.

They jumped him after he performed, more money that way.

Of course, he struggled and fought back. He travels with a Witcher, after all, he’s bound to pick up some fighting skills.

He managed to cut one with his knife and knocked another out by tripping him.

They quickly overwhelmed him and all he knew was pain.

He never screamed, never gave them that satisfaction- he dealt with that enough with his father.

And by the time Geralt found him, they took his money and lute. He was stripped of his doublet and his undershirt was ripped. He was bloody. Bruises were blooming like flowers all along his body, cradling the burns he received from the iron poll they beat him with.

Geralt couldn’t find the muggers, they were long gone, but when Jaskier was healed enough, he found them and got his lute back.

**Author's Note:**

> According to https://med.pdn.ac.lk/departments/forensic/BUDHUSARANAI/forns-scn-cont.html a Split Laceration is caused by compression of the skin between the weapon & bone (e.g. a blow with a heavy blunt weapon on the head, face, lateral & back of elbow, shin of the leg/hip) so... if I'm wrong don't get mad at me, get mad at the website lol. 
> 
> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel. I have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete.
> 
> Whumptober prompts are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. 
> 
> There may be inaccuracies, in both Whumptober and Spooktober, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> Spooktober 2020 and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Ao3. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and A03 and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
